Something Isn't Right With Anna: A Short Story
by Parker677
Summary: Elsa is worried or terrified for Anna's change. She was once that optimistic and playful girl that she loved to interact with but now Anna has became the true meaning of hate and horror. What has happened? RATED K


**Note: This is just a short frozen story that I hope you like! :D**

**Something Isn't Right With Anna**

It had been going on for too long, in two weeks. For two weeks, Anna hadn't said a single word to no one, not even her only and close sister Elsa. Others thought it would just brush off soon but Elsa thought differently. It made her feel concerned for that Anna was not a quiet one but a rather optimistic and ecstatic personality. Not only that her silence had made the snow queen feel out of comfort but also the glares that she received every time the two sisters made any form of contact, whether it's in meetings, passing shoulders in the hallways or occasions like parties. Elsa's feelings toward her younger sister had gone from gleeful to terrified. Sometimes when Anna glared into Elsa, Elsa felt as though her sister's teal eyes are like a window with a flame behind it. A flame that cooks with hate or anger that could only be distinguished by, "action" to Elsa.

"And that should do it." Elsa murmured to herself as she had stamped the last of her paper work.

It was late, very late and Elsa had lots of work to finish. Unfortunately there was a party on the same day, causing her to work even later. She sat in her desk, stamping paper after paper but finally it was complete and Elsa's stress had become relieved.

She placed the wooden stamp back into a thin pool of ink in the small metal tray. As her back straightened, to sit in a better position, her hands gathered the scattered papers on the desk and fixed them into a single group. As she rested the neatly stacked pile of paperwork onto the desk in front of her, she stood up from her chair and sluggishly walked. She began making exit out the door and turned down into hallway. Elsa walked down the long and dark corridor. Then out of nowhere, she saw something glowing from a far distance. To her it looked like a small glowing ball of orange floating in the air, coming closer and closer. At first, Elsa thought it had been one of the night guards but she did not hear any armor making clattering noises. Then she thought of the maids or servants but the night had already gone by so far that they would already be in their quarters and at rest. Her mind was out of suspects of who could be creeping down these halls at this time. It made the pores on her skin rise to full goosebumps, not from coldness but fright. At the same time, she slowly backed away but the speed of the orange light was picking up faster and still was approaching. As it came closer, the light shone brighter and bit by bit, it had unshaded a figure. When the figure came at a good distance, a full top half of the figure was drawn out into a silhouette of what looked like a girl but shadow still covered her face. Elsa was still backing away and then she came at a complete stop for that her back had met with the end of the hall. Her heart went from racing to pounding and her mind went blank as the dark being came closer. Finally the figure was about a foot or more away, but she still couldn't solve of who it was, but the small orange light still glowed only revealing the figure's chest and chin, barely. Her stomach knotted and all the muscles in her body tensed tightly. Then the figure took one more step closer, Elsa was prepared to yelp but then she discovered that the figure was Anna. Anna was no more than a half a foot away from Elsa's face. Elsa's eyes, wide and still aware, curtained Anna's figure, but she was only able to see from Anna's face to her lower stomach due to the small amount of light there was. Anna was wearing her typical forest green nightgown that reached to the top of her knees and her hair free from its usual pigtail braids, hanging over both of her shoulders down to the ends of her breasts. Her right hand, from Anna's perspective, had held a small brass candleholder and her pointer finger firmly held the ring on the side of the brass tray. Anna still had the same glare on her expression and her large eyes stared into Elsa's like she was looking past Elsa's thoughts and into her soul deep within her. Elsa's anxiety manifested into a deep gulp then she sighed, releasing the pressure that had been built inside of her.

"Um, hi Anna. I thought you were someone else, you almost scared me." Elsa said and forced a friendly smile.

Anna didn't move nor reply for all that she had given was silence and hostile eyes. It made Elsa feel more uncomfortable, awkward and nervous.

Elsa's lips began to slowly relax and straighten as she felt her chest becoming a bit heavier and her legs weakening like thin twigs. She took a deep breath and she cleared her throat in effort to ease down the uncomfortable feeling. Her mouth opened a little but words did not come out for that her eyes dropped and locked at Anna's left hand, which held a half full glass of water. She had almost asked why she would be up at this hour of time but from looking at the glass, it had answered her thought.

"Well um, goodnight Anna." Elsa spoke again, hoping for Anna give a single reply but Anna's emotion or state still did not make a difference.

Much to Elsa's surprise, Anna stepped back and shifted her face side to the left side of the hall, clearing for Elsa's path. After observing the mysterious action, it left Elsa with a strange feeling of, "why?" but she immediately dropped it. Her hands held each other's arms, awkwardly, and she began to make her way back to her bedroom so she could finally sleep after a long night.

{~}

The door closed behind her, and her back nudged on it. Her back slid down onto the wooden door, until her bottom had met with the floor. She lightly slammed her head between her knees as her arms wrapped around her calves. Her mind went from blank to wondering, wondering of Anna's change, in mood and identity. Anna was once a playful and open girl that Elsa loved to talk or build a snowman with, but now Anna is a jigsaw with pieces of bane, horror, and conservativeness which Elsa cannot piece at all. Even though she wanted to solve Anna, Elsa would be to afraid to interfere with her. Elsa yawned and felt her eyes struggling to stay open. She stood up and lazily climbed onto her bed. The moment she had sheeted herself with the covers, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into slumber.

{~}

An hour passed.

Elsa is a sensitive sleeper. Her senses, when she is asleep, are like a dog's. It was the one of the only genes that was inherited from her father, unfortunately, since she has more similarities of her mother, both mentally and physically.

Elsa awoke but her eyes remained shut however her ears were still open. She heard a small creaking noise, but she ignored and tried to fall back into sleep. Then came another creak and Elsa's shoulders slightly shivered, but she still remained mostly asleep. After what felt like a minute, a creak came up again and this time, it was different. It sounded as if it were the floorboards. Elsa felt a small chill in her spine and slowly opened her eyes, halfway. She tiredly viewed the room and found that there was nothing nor no one there. Her eyes closed once again and after a few seconds, another creak, closer and louder, was heard, along with a faint and blizzard whistle. Elsa felt a sudden chill that made her entire body shook and instantly open her eyes. She checked the room once again, top to bottom and left to right, finding that the whole time it had been the window. The right half of the tall glass window was open, swinging back and forth in different rhythms due to the whistling wind that blew inside. Elsa would have never notice the window, especially the breeze filling the inside of the bedroom since the cold never bothered her. She sighed and flicked her right wrist at the direction of where the open window swung, shutting it. Finally, her eyes shut and she went to peaceful sleep. The moment that her eyes had closed, again the same creak was heard, only louder and nearer than ever. The sound immediately shot Elsa and she twitched and clenched from such a surprise.

"I thought that I..." The voice in her thoughts had said but before could finish, she turned her body to face the ceiling and found Anna, straddling on her hips.

The strawberry girl's face was hovering over hers, sharing each other's breaths. Anna's moon-wide eyes demonically stared and locked in Elsa's luminous ocean blue's. Elsa's entire body became lighter than air and she screamed as if her life counted on it. Anna immediately drew her head back and fell into deep laughter while Elsa shielded her face with her hands pressing on it. Elsa was lost in a terrified state as for Anna remained giggling and chuckling. The snow queen began to realize that no harm had been inflicted on her and slowly removed her hands from her cold face. Anna finally simmered down and grinned down Elsa. Elsa molded a dumbfounded expression,

"A-Anna!? T-That's not f-funny!" Elsa upsettingly but slightly confusingly cried.

"It kinda was." Anna said playfully and giggled.

"I thought that you were gonna kill me!" Elsa shouted and pulled the covers over her, in a flash.

"Elsa...come on." Anna tried to enlighten her sister and gently peeled the blanket off of Elsa.

Elsa still remained in fright and anger.

"You know I would never hurt you." Anna said and smiled in a sisterly manner as the back of her hand caressed the pale girl's smooth cheek, "I love you."

The words made Elsa's mood change. It made her feel that could no longer remain in anger at her sister even though she did feel threatened. She letted out a deep breath, releasing out the terror and rage.

"I love you too Anna..." Elsa mumbled.

Anna's ear, with her hand behind it, faced Elsa.

"I'm sorry, but I don't speak French." Anna jokingly said and gestured with her ear.

"I said.." Elsa sighed then smirked, "that I love you too."

Elsa was in relief that it had only been a simple prank. She had really thought that Anna was transitioning into a darker side but now it is no longer a concern for Elsa for that her weird and joyful sister has returned.

Anna smirked back and slammed her body next to Elsa. Elsa slightly bounced in retaliation and the two cuddled up with each other. Anna's chin rested on top of Elsa's head while her arms coiled around her neck, she gave a quick kiss on her forehead,

"Goodnight Elsa." She whispered in a babyish tone.

"Don't ever do that again. Good night Anna." Elsa whispered back and slept.

"Elsa..." Anna moaned.

"Yes Anna?"

"There's a spider on your shoulder." She faintly pointed out.

"What!?" Elsa sprung up and checked.

Anna snickered,

"Wow, your more gullible than I thought.."

Elsa glared but her lips formed a smile.

Anna couldn't read her look,

"What are up to?" Anna questioned and still giggling.

Elsa picked up her pillow and chucked it towards her younger sister.  
Anna slightly screamed and fell back on the other side of the bed. Her head then popped out, giving the same glare,

"Bring it." She challenged and picked up the same pillow that was once thrown at her.

"Oh it's on sister." Elsa accepted as her smile grew.

**Note: Thank you for reading and I hope you at least post a review or fav it. Thanks! Peace.**


End file.
